A Tale of Two Lives
by Forever Eh Bookworm
Summary: Set in England, sometime around the 1820s... Max, a young poor girl, one day meets Nicholas, a rich boy who lives with a family that doesn't like the idea of gamins. Will they fall in love? stay friends? become enemies? And if they do fall in love, what challenges will they have to face? Rated T, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for checking out my story :] **

**I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will. Sort of a Les Mis feel to it in a way (I guess). and got the title idea from the book A Tale Of Two Cities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The cold wind nipped at Max's skin, causing her to shiver. It was a familiar feeling for her, a well known friend. The autumn days were starting, and the fall colours were showing. Eleven year old famished Max, drew in a breath when the town's baker threw out three loaves of burnt bread. She scurried over to the precious food when the baker's back was turned. The baker was a large, bulky man, and Max thought that he wouldn't miss them. Before she could get away, Max felt a hand grab her by her scraggly blonde hair. Maz knew not to let her emotions show, but her body betrayed her, letting out a whimper.

"Think you can get away Gamin?" The baker sneered.

_He was making a big show out of the smallest things. _Max thought to herself as a crowd started to form around the bakery's front door. In a way, Max couldn't help but feel bad for the baker, knowing that if the baker was caughting handing out food to a gamin, he would lose customers.

"Answer me!" he bellowed.

Max stayed silent, the pressure of her hair being pulled tightened. The citizens did nothing but watched in silence, only muttering some words to their neighbours. Max felt embarrassed and exposed. Only dirty rags two sizes too small covered her, and the dirt that was baked to her skin, making her a shade darker. Suddenly, Max's head whipped to the side and she felt a throbbing sensation on her left cheek.

"Get outta here!"

The baker threw Max out of his grasp, leaving her to stumble as she ran away. Max shot down the street, her bare feet thumping against the cold ground. Loose pebbles cut at her toes, and the cramps started to form by her side. Max skirted into an alley way, the sun's silhouettes danced on the walls. As Max was running, her skin brushed past the side of a building, leaving a patch of raw skin. Max was panting when she finally made it back to her home. It was a one roomed house 12 x 22, that fit her parents and her three siblings: Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. In reality the house was only her parents, being that her father always used his fists when he got mad. Max and her siblings would only go home twice a week. This time it was different, Max's mother was waiting for the food that Max was supposed to bring home, the baker's bread. Max sighed before opening the door.

* * *

"Mr. Calamy,"

A man with raven black hair and onyx eyes looked up from his study. He took off his glasses and leaned back in his cushioned chair. Mr. James Calamy wore his usual attire: brocade waistcoat with a high black velvet shawl collar and black trousers. Calamy answered, a bit flustered.

"Yes?"

"Your wife would like to speak with you in the drawing room,"

"Thank you," Mr. Calamy nodded.

The servent left, leaving James Calamy wondering what his wife wanted from him now. He put away a novel that rested on the edge of the wooden desk, before making his way downstairs.

Mr. Calamy noticed that his wife looked upset from the moment he laid eyes on her. Mrs. Calamy was pacing back and forth, almost knocking over the precious knick-knacts that rested on the tables.

"Anne," Mr. Calamy said worriedly.

"Oh James…" she replied exhasperated. "You wouldn't believe what we saw in the village!"

"What was it?" Mr. Calamy asked with curiosity.

He gripped the crook of her arm as of reassurance.

"A gamin was trying to steal bread at the bakery. Of course she wasn't sucessful, but just to think, a gamin near _our _bread!"

"Oh Anne.." was all James could say. Mr. Calamy didn't know what to think of Anne at the moment.

"Did Nicholas think anything about it?" James asked.

Mrs. Calamy sighed. "Nicholas started asking questions about the girl, and why she looked hungry…" she trailed off.

"What did you tell him?"

Anne shurugged him off, replying with "It was a Batchelder, shouldn't be trusted."

* * *

Nicholas crouched from the top of the staircase, listening to everything his parents had said. _Why shouldn't she be trusted? _Nicholas thought to himself. _She looked completely harmless. _He swept back some strands of black hair that fell in his face and sat down in defeat. Both of his parents left the drawing room. Nicholas realized his mother kept using the word gamin, and Nicholas pondered on that word. Even though he was ten, Nicholas still learned new words everyday. Without a fair warning, Nicholas heard his mother walking towards the staircase. He dashed inside his room and closed the door, making sure to lock it first.

* * *

**How was it? Should I continue? Any problems that you would like to discuss? Please review(:**

**Thanks again,**

**Forever Eh Bookworm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for checking out my story :] **

**I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will. Sort of a Les Mis feel to it in a way (I guess). and got the title idea from the book A Tale Of Two Cities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was awhile since Nicholas saw and heard of the gamin. Of course being young, he didn't think about Max again, not until November 23rd. Nicholas Calamy's 10th birthday. England's weather barely changed, keeping it's normal stereotypical conditions. Young Calamy looked out at the streets: pedestrians window shopping, the carriages that swerved in and out trying to avoid the citizens, and the store owners trying to lure in customers. Just out of nowhere, something caught Nicholas' eye. Calamy squinted, his sight wasn't the best in his left eye, making some objects blurry. It was her. Getting up from where he was perched by the window, Nicholas flew downstairs and ran out the door. He scanned the area, searching for the gamin with blonde hair. The streets became more crowded, and Nicholas had to push his way past others, earning some dirty looks. Nicholas stood up on his tip toes, only to be pushed to the ground. Anger rose up inside of him, how rude! He was about to give the stranger a piece of his mind when the voice spoke:

"Sorry," Calamy felt someone help him up, and he turned around to look at the stranger.

In front of him was a malnourished looking boy. _He ought to be just shy of his 13th birthday. _Nicholas thought. The boy had brittle strawberry blonde hair and sulky blue eyes. His face lacked the healthy glow, leaving him with cracked lips, bleeding gums, and dry eyes. He grinned, showing his yellow teeth. For clothes, he wore a once white shirt that had turned brown, and dark ripped ratty trousers.

"I'm Iggy," he said.

"Nicholas," Calamy replied slowly.

Mother told me about them, street urchins. Not to socialize with, she said. He wondered what he looked like to Iggy; his clean clothes, proper posture, proper appearance, and the polite manners. Nicholas shook his head, why should he care what Iggy thought? After what his mother had said.

"James Calamy's son I bet," Iggy smirked. "Lots of money, but bossed around by his wife."

Nicholas didn't know how to react, no one ever dared to insult his mother...

"Guessin' it's true by the looks of it," Iggy continued.

Nicholas looked around at the other citizens, that shot the two wondering looks; a Calamy with a gamin.

"What's your last name?" Nicholas asked.

Iggy shrugged before replying. "Batchelder, I s'pose." My parents are dead, so I use my friends last name."

Nicholas remembered hearing the name Batchelder, the day that girl got slapped. He remembered his mother telling him that her family shouldn't be trusted but how come Iggy liked and trusted her?

Calamy racked his brain for the girls name, but nothing came to mind. Was it Maya? No... that was the name of his father's friend's daughter. Madelyn? No... that was the name of a girl in his class. Nicholas sighed in defeat.

"What's her name? The Batchelder,"

Iggy gave him a sidelong glance before answering. "Max..." he replied slowly.

Yes, that was it! His mother had a spew about the Batchelder family, Nicholas remembered.

The town started to get more crowded, people pushed past them, and crude words were muttered to the two (lots in Iggy's case). Both boys decided to disperse from the other citizens and walked swiftly to the right. Iggy lead Nicholas down an alley between two houses that opened up onto another street. The sun was at its peak, marking it as midday. It felt nice and warm on Nicholas' cold skin, and even though he wore a blue jacket, Nicholas was still cold. He looked at Iggy walking ahead and noticed the goosebumps that covered his skin. _Doesn't Iggy care about the weather? _Nicholas thought. They trudged along, going in and out of alley ways and through other parts of town. Nicholas' limbs felt like lead and all he wished for at that moment was to be at home reading. He barely even knew the strawberry blonde haired boy, but still Nicholas still followed him.

"Iggy..." Nicholas panted leaning up against a brick wall.

Nicholas gritted his teeth, he hated looking tired and weak, but he couldn't help it.

"Awwe, does Nicholas need a carriage? or his mother to hold his hand while he walks?" Iggy grinned.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and half smiled. "I think Baby Nicholas can handle it." though, Nicholas wouldn't have minded a carriage.

The boys rested at a dead end, only the backs of the shops surrounding them . A whiff of fresh pastries caught Nicholas' attention. He then realized how hungry he was. His stomach started to grumble and a head ache started to form. Nicholas hadn't eaten since last night, getting sidetracked with breakfast. He dared to ask Iggy about the last time he ate a proper meal.

"Where are we going?" Nicholas asked, hoping food would be involved.

Iggy was foraging through the garbage of the stores, most likely searching for something to ravish. He dug round a bit, occasionally sighing or making a tsking sound.

Iggy could tell that Nicholas was hungry, by the look on his face. He had seen many others with that same expression almost every day. Iggy then looked up at Nicholas and for the first time Iggy thought what he might look like to him; the wild boy with no parents and no home. Someone who has slept on the streets of Islington, and a boy with no education. Iggy _actually _felt insecure. Everyone knew the Calamys, being that they were allied with the most wealthiest people. The Calamys themselves _were _rich, but still had to use their money wisely. Now Iggy was with their son Nicholas. _I wonder what Max would think about this... _Iggy thought. Max had been his best friend since they met three years ago, he was 11 while she was 8, just after one of Jeb Batchelder's beatings. Iggy was walking home, when Max tried to beat him up, so that she could take the food he had found. Of course Iggy had the upper hand and pinned her down. That moment though, started their friendship. Iggy smiled at that memory, before coming back to reality. Picking up a piece of old meat, he examined it closely. Iggy knew that Nicholas would most likely turn his nose up in disgust, so he threw it on the ground.

"I know you're hungry Nicholas, you don't have to stay with me." Iggy said.

The young Calamy shook his head and replied, "I'm fine Iggy."

Iggy brushed his hands on the back of his trousers and stood up straight. He towered over Nicholas, but the small boy felt more powerful to him.

"What were you doing out by yourself?" Iggy asked with curiosity.

Nicholas seemed to ponder before answering. "I was actually looking for that girl Max. I saw her in the town with the baker..." he trailed off.

Max told Iggy about that incident the day after it happened. Of course she had a new bruise on the side of her face from the baker and a few new cuts from her father. Nothing out of the ordinary though. Even though Iggy wanted to help Max, she always refused saying that she was tough and could last.

"I'll take you to her tomorrow Nicholas," Iggy finally decided.

He would have to talk to Max tonight, but knowing her, after a few tries, she would be fine with it.

Nicholas nodded thankfully and replied. "Thank you Iggy,"

Iggy nodded not used to getting praised, especially by higher ranked citizens.

"Meet me back here tomorrow by midday and then I'll bring you to Max. If you're not here, and I'm waiting, I'll assume you're lost. In that case, I will see you at the front of your building."

Iggy wasn't afraid of people, knowing that he could potentially beat up most people if he tried.

"Do you need help getting back?" He asked Nicholas.

"I think I'm fine," the boy replied.

Nicholas Calamy waved goodbye to Iggy before walking away. Iggy sighed, used the familiar feeling of lowliness that came over him afterwards.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! I really appreciate it (:**

**If you have anything to say, please review!**

**I also looked at what you all had to say and I PROMISE that this will NOT be a LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT sort of story**

**I would also like to say Im sorry if this isn't historically accurate...**

**Thank you all again!**

**-Forever Eh Bookworm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for checking out my story :] **

**I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will. Sort of a Les Mis feel to it in a way (I guess). and got the title idea from the book A Tale Of Two Cities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have to... what?" Max asked clearly confused.

Iggy had found her walking along the streets with her three siblings. Most likely looking for some sort of food to last them the day.

"Talk to Nicholas Calamy, Max. He seems interested in you, don't know why but he does."

Max sighed. Personally, she didn't have time for high classed citizens _especially _Calamys. Then again, they _did _have money, which is one thing Max lacked (other than social skills).

"Fine," Max huffed.

Iggy moved over to where she sat and ruffled her hair. Max was secretly glad that she had Iggy as a friend, and would even go as far as to do anything he asked her to do (not that she would admit that). He was someone that _actually _treated her with respect and cared for her, which was something Max rarely ever got.

"How's Nudge?" Iggy asked, obviously trying to change the conversation so Max couldn't back out of it.

"Pretty good I s'pose, except she's always talking 'bout a boy that will never be hers." Max replied bluntly.

Iggy raised an eyebrow and looked at her puzzled. "How do you know that he will never be Nudge's?"

Max rolled her eyes, "He's a _high_ class citizen, he's _French,_ and he's in his _fourteenth _year. Nudge is only nine if you forgot,"

Iggy laughed at Max's assumptions. "The age ain't _that _big of a difference Max, it's just like you and me if you think about it. I mean we could end up getting married," he teased her.

Max blushed beet red, but luckily Iggy didn't notice because he was too busy chuckling to himself. She got up and brushed some of the unwanted dirt off her rags. The sun was setting and the day was ending. Max bid farewell to Iggy before leaving to go home.

* * *

It poured that night, leaving a shivering, soaked Iggy in the dark. He leaned up against a brick wall (that wasn't too far from Max's house), and tipped his head back. Cool water splashed on his face in tiny droplets and he opened his mouth, letting the water fall, and trickle down his throat. It felt refreshing, very refreshing. thunder roared in the distance, making it harder for Iggy to sleep.

* * *

Max could hear the rain hitting against the side of her house and the loud booms that followed. She sat up right against the cool wall, with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy curled up against her. Max glanced up at her parents sleeping on the cot together. Angel shivered and coughed in her sleep weakly. Max touched her forehead gently and realized her fever was getting worse. For the past few days, Angel grew sickly and needed medical assistance. But how could she get it? An idea popped into Max's mind... Calamy! Yes, that Nicholas Calamy could possibly get hold of a doctor to help Angel; a trade for a trade. Max barely did _anything _for free. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, matching her siblings breathing.

Max got up carefully, making sure not to wake the ones around her. In another world they wouldn't look so broken down, skinny, pale, and death looking but instead full of life, hope and love. She tip toed over to the cracked mirror that hung on the wall by the foot of her parents bed. Max studied herself in the mirror. She hated how cracked her lips were, the swollen gums, her slightly crooked nose, and the sickly looking aura that she also gave off. Personally, Max hated all those unnecessary feelings that she had, like self consciousness at times and non-essential worrying.

"You know the things you tell Nudge, Max? The same thing can apply to you and Iggy." Max whipped her head around and noticed her mother smiling sadly at her.

Valencia's brown eyes looked deep and troubled, and her brown unruly hair was a bit calmer than usual.

Max rolled her eyes at her mother before saying, "I never said I was in love with him, nor that I liked him. I am only eleven after all,"

"Future references Max, for when you're older. Life isn't like how it is in books, there are no happy endings." Valencia glanced over at Jeb. "I was in love with your father, he treated me with respect and was very kind, just like how Iggy is with you. Look at him now.

Max didn't know how to reply, but sat quietly as her mother braided her hair.

* * *

Nicholas turned the corner, heading for the same destination he was now familiar with. Yesterday's events replayed in his mind; his mother being flabbergasted and lecturing him in front of _Maya Brown _(a family friend), and the fight between his parents afterwards. He shook the thoughts aside, and strode towards the meeting place. Behind the shops, with the garbage still visible from yesterday. Nicholas pushed his hair out of his eyes in irritation, while scowling. The sun casted shadows across the walls and he noticed a disturbance in the shadows. Walking closer to the centre of the court, a flash of blonde hair caught the boy's eye.

"Max?" Nicholas cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming you're that Calamy boy." He scanned his surroundings, hearing but not seeing her.

"Here's a tip, you're not using all of your senses."

Nicholas felt a shiver go up his spine, and he could tell a pair of eyes were watching him. He sighed, hating this game.

"Show yourself," he demanded.

Nicholas heard her sigh, before replying. "Whatever you say, Sir. Calamy," she mocked.

He turned around as Max came out of the shadows. Max watched with big brown eyes, when she noticed that he was studying her. Nicholas couldn't believe how skinny and fragile she looked compared to Iggy. Of course they both shared some similarities, like the dry eyes, erosions in the skin, brittle hair, and the slow healing (Nicholas could tell by the marks and scars on her body).

"Your tooth is chipped," Max observed. "like a fang,"

_Is that seriously the first thing she notices about me? _Nicholas thought.

"Therefore, I shall call you Fang." she stated.

"Fang?" Nicholas raised his left eyebrow. "what if I don't want to be called 'Fang'?"

Max shrugged and grinned. "I never asked for your opinion Fang,"

Nicholas looked at Max in a confused sort of way. No one ever dared to speak to him like that, and the nickname _Fang_? Was it that necessary? Apparently it was...

"Where's Iggy?" Fang asked, wanting to change the subject (before Max made any more nicknames for him).

"Dunno,"

Max was tall for an eleven year old girl, even though she barely got enough nutrition, but standing next to Fang made her feel short. He was taller than her by some inches, even though he was a year younger than her. She stepped back from him a bit, which earned her a questioning look. Max rolled her eyes at him before asking:

"Why did you want to meet me?"

Fang suddenly gained a new interest in his brown shoes and his face turned a bit red.

"Is someone embarrassed?" Max jokingly teased.

Nicholas glared at her and said, "I saw you at the bakery a while back and I guess I wanted to know why you got hurt. My mother told me to say away from gamins, but I want to know your side of the story."

Max's face turned a darker shade of red when he mentioned the word _gamin, _but he didn't want to pursue that. She kicked at a piece of loose cobblestone and bluntly said:

"Your mothers a git."

Fang just stared at her, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Max just shrugged him off.

"Anyways..." she continued, "I am a _gamin, _which means no one likes me and I like no one."

He rolled his eyes at her and huffed in frustration. "Why are so annoying?" Nicholas groaned.

"Well," Max began. "If you were to do something for me, I might be a bit more open..."

"Like what?" he questioned.

"My sister is sick and she needs a doctor. If you can get me one, I'll tell you anything,"

Fang pondered on this, before replying with yes. Calamy hesitated as he wrapped his hand around her wrist, making Max follow him. He could feel the bones underneath his hand and he made sure not to cringe. They made it back to the main streets of the town and walked, ignoring the stares they were getting. Max groaned, not liking human interaction, but Fang just kept holding onto her wrist. _Payback for the nickname _he thought. She glared at Nicholas as he lead her to the better side of town. By now it was around two in the afternoon, so the streets weren't as crowded. The horses neighed occasionally, making Max alert. She wasn't fond of horses really, just massive beasts that could possibly kill you if they pleased. Chatting filled the air, along with children playing and sometimes yelling. Max felt particularly judged at the moment, but scowled at herself, saying that she didn't care what they thought of her. Max and Fang continued briskly along the roads, turning into different streets until they reached a tailor store. He opened the door and a chime went off. Both of them stepped in and got curious glances from others. Fang walked up to the front desk and asked:

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I speak Rebecca Calamy?"

A woman who looked to be in her mid fifties with fiery red hair looked up from her papers. She scowled at him before replying.

"Who are you? And who is _that?_"

Fang sighed and glanced at Max who stood behind him. She stood up straight and glared at the woman.

"I am Rebecca's brother ma'am, and that is my friend Max." he said in a matter of fact tone.

Max then switched her gaze to Fang, her eyes giving off an icy feeling. Just then a girl walked swiftly down the stairs and noticed Nicholas. The two made eye contact and the girl nodded. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a neat bun, the dress she wore was a dark forest green that hugged at her waist, and she moved with grace. By guessing, Max thought that it must have been Rebecca. She was a petite girl, probably in her sixteenth year if Max's estimate was correct. Rebecca smiled at Fang before bringing him aside with Max trailing behind. Rebecca took them over to the corner of the tailor's shop and crouched down beside Fang.

"Nicholas, you know you can't be here," she sighed.

"My friend Max needs a doctor for her sister, Becky. I thought you could help," Nicholas replied.

Rebecca glanced over at Max and they made contact, but Max was the one to break it.

"I'm happy that you're friends with Max, but she isn't allowed in here. I'll see what I can do about finding a doctor, but whatever you do not talk to Dylan, mum or dad." Rebecca replied sternly.

Nicholas grinned at Rebecca before giving her a quick hug. Max watched the two, thinking about Angel and Gazzy, but also how she wished to have an older sibling who cared about her, like Rebecca did with Fang. As both of them left the shop after bidding farewell to the girl, they carried along, going back to where Max was more familiar with. Along the way, Max and Fang took turns asking each other questions.

"Is Dylan your brother?" Max asked.

Fang nodded before replying: "Yes, he's my half brother actually. A bastard they call him, I heard my mother say that once."

Max nodded, not really knowing what that meant, but she decided not to ask.

"What is your family like?" Calamy started.

"My father can be strict at times, my mother is broken, my brother Gazzy _always _gets in trouble, and my sister Angel is well, an Angel."

"Is your name _actually_ Max?" he continued.

"Is your name _actually _Nicholas?" she retorted.

"Good point,"

Both of them happily kept talking, learning more about each other. For Max, she was actually pleased that Iggy had met him, and Fang was glad to find out more about a person who was so different from him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this and for all of the phenomenal reviews I got!**

**You guys seriously make my day when I see that someone has either reviewed, favoured or followed.**

**I apologize if this isn't historically accurate...**

**and for the use of a swear word in there, but it meant being born before your parents were married back then...**

**Last thing, VERY IMPORTANT**

**There are TWO OWNERS on this account and we'll tell you which stories are whos. I just thought you should know (:**

**We are WILLOW & CHARLIE.**

**(They are our pen names, because we dont want to use our real names :P )**

**Again thank you so much!**

**-Forever Eh Bookworm**

**Charlie**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: MAY BE A BIT DISTURBING AT ONE PART AND SORT OF VIOLENT...**

**Thank you for checking out my story :] **

**I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will. Sort of a Les Mis feel to it in a way (I guess). and got the title idea from the book A Tale Of Two Cities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Max waited impatiently as Fang and her stood around Angel. The Batchelder parents were both gone, most likely scamming, begging, and doing other dirty tricks. A cold draft filled the small room, making everyone but Angel shiver. Her fever was high again and she was getting worse. It was two days since Max met Rebecca, and Fang told her that Rebecca would be coming with a doctor today. The Calamy's had a better advantage to get help for Angel than anyone else, because his sister was a good friend to a medic in training. Max glanced over at Fang to see if he was frustrated as well, but he just sat in a wooden chair looking calm as usual. Both of them didn't know where Iggy went off to, Max searched the full day yesterday looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he found a place to live and he's just settling in, before he comes and gets me _Max thought hopefully. Just as long as he wasn't dying on the streets without anyone to aid him.

"Is she coming Fang?" Max groaned.

Fang looked her way and replied slowly and steady, probably trying not to lose his cool.

"It takes time Max, we just got her five minutes ago. We are still early,"

She sighed, before flopping down on her parent's cot. Why did people have to take so long?

"Haven't you waited longer than five minutes before?" Max looked over at Fang and saw a smirk starting to form on his face.

She pondered for a tad, knowing that she sometimes had to wait hours just watching a citizen leave their house before she could possibly ransack it. So waiting for a few more minutes couldn't be _that _bad right? Wrong.

"Fang?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Hi..." she said.

Fang looked at Max and gave her the "_are you kidding me" _look. She shrugged and walked to the door. Just then both of them heard a knock and Max opened it slowly. Waiting outside was Rebecca and Sam. He wore brown trousers, with a loose fitting white top. _Probably his day off _Max thought. The boy looked like he was in his eighteenth year, with blonde stubble growing on his chin. His curly blonde hair surrounded his face and he smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Smith,"

* * *

Iggy breathed in shakily, every breath he took hurt. He was pretty sure that most of his ribs were broken and his eyes almost swollen shut. He hurt like hell, but Iggy knew that he couldn't let that show on his face. Two days ago, he was walking to meet Max, when two people forced him into an alleyway and started beating him up. Iggy's lifeless body was then dragged off somewhere, blood trailing behind, but no one cared. He was put in a room dark as night, with only the hard cold floor as comfort. No one fed or gave him water for over 24 hours, and then a woman came down, with men trailing behind her. The pitch black made it impossible for Iggy to see and all he heard was a voice.

"Hello," she said in a sweet sickly tone.

Iggy tried to reply, but his throat was too parched to make a sound.

"Give him some water boys,"

Iggy saw a faint light appear, but he still couldn't tell who his detainers were.

He felt a hand grab his hair and pull his head back. Iggy was too weak to protest. Then all of the sudden water was poured into his mouth. He felt a hand clamp his nose shut and Iggy couldn't drink fast enough. It felt like his head was going to explode from the lack of oxygen he was getting. They were dry drowning him. Iggy's face was becoming unusually pale and chest pains were starting to establish. Panic started to rise and he tried to get out of his captors holds, but nothing worked.

"That's enough." the woman said sternly.

All of the sudden it stopped. Iggy doubled over coughing and retching up whatever he had left in his stomach. His breathing was ragged and tears started to flood down his face. _I can't breathe! I can't breathe! _Iggy kept saying to himself. It felt like he could _never _get enough oxygen. _Max? Max? _ He thought frantically. _Where are you Max? Help me._

* * *

Max watched in silence as Mr. Smith worked on Angel. Rebecca stood beside Max and patted her back awkwardly. Max sighed inwardly, wondering about Iggy. _Where was he? _Her strawberry blonde best friend wasn't here, and it made Max think back to what her mother had said... _What if he left me? What if he found someone else? Another Max? _she shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Hmm?" she replied, still looking down at her feet.

"Did you hear what Mr. Smith said?"

Max blushed in embarrassment, before replying. "No. Sorry sir,"

Sam chuckled to himself lightly and gave her a warm smile. "It's fine Max. What I was saying though, is that Angel will be completely fine. I'll supply her with some medicine and don't worry about the cost of it."

Max's head shot up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Sir, I don't want to be pitied on. Please let me pay for it,"

He glanced over at Rebecca, who nodded back. Sam leaned back against the dark wall, while fiddling with something in his hand.

"Half and half. I'll pay for a bit and you can pay for the rest,"

Max pondered for a second before nodding her head in agreement.

"Thank you sir,"

Sam gazed over at Rebecca, before replying with: "Don't mention it Max,"

Max couldn't help but smiling, seeing the perfect chemistry between Sam and Rebecca. _I guess there are some good high classed citizens, _she thought.

"Max," Sam started. "Do your parents give you the right necessities to live? "

"Depends... I usually live on the streets with my friend Iggy,"

Rebecca and Sam exchanged looks and Max thought she knew why, so she quickly added:

"I mean nothing happens, like you know sexual. He's older than me,"

An amused look appeared on Fang's face and Max started to turn beet red.

"I mean... Ugh, never mind," She gave up in defeat.

"We got it Max," Fang replied, grinning at her.

Rebecca and Sam soon left afterwards, leaving Angel, Fang, and Max alone in her house. They drew in the dirt that rested on the floors, talked about their siblings, family, stories, and whatever else came to mind. Around suppertime, Fang and Max collapsed, leaning against a wall, both of them breathing hard. Max playfully teased Fang saying:

"You're so slow Fang, even a turtle could catch you."

Fang rolled his eyes and chuckled along with her. She rested her head against his shoulder and grinned.

* * *

**Thank you all again for reading my story I really appreciate it(:**

**The thing is, I'm sort of insecure as writer and I want to know if I'm doing a good job of this story and the writing used.**

**If there is any feedback you guys could give me I would love it! I really want to become a better writer.**

**This story is probably not historically accurate...**

**Please tell me what you think of the story!**

**Thanks again everyone,**

**Charlie**

**Forever Eh Bookworm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Th****ank you for checking out my story :] **

**I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will. Sort of a Les Mis feel to it in a way (I guess). and got the title idea from the book A Tale Of Two Cities.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Iggy drew in a shaky breath, ignoring the world around him. He could hear the laughter of kids, the shoes hitting the ground, and the vendors. Iggy  
stumbled along the streets alone, blind. All he could see was blackness, not even a speck of light could be seen. Nothing was visible, and it scared Iggy to death. He still remembered the searing pain in his eyes before everything went dark.

"Max?" he croaked. "Max?"

Iggy felt a soft hand touch his face. The skin felt soft and smooth, unlike Max's calloused and rough hands. A brush of hair tickled his forearm, leaving a tingling feeling behind.

"Hello," said a soft voice.

He winced as a small hand checked out his right arm.

"It's broken," she stated.

Iggy grunted as a reply.

"Not too friendly I see?" she chuckled. "My name is Maya,"

"Iggy," he shifted his weight.

Maya grabbed his left hand and he walked blindly, following. He felt as she leaned him up against a cold brick wall before ordering him to sit.

"Yes Milady," he smirked.

Iggy could hear her huff.

"Wait here," she said before running off.

Before Iggy could protest, he could already hear her footsteps getting fainter. Iggy groaned, hating to be in the hands of a young girl.

* * *

"Now, it wasn't that bad," Sam smiled at Fang.

Fang scrunched up his face, still tasting the horrible medicine. Night time was the worst part of the day; chills that settled in his bones and the night sweats that occurred during the hours of darkness.

"Thank you for helping me," Nicholas said out of respect.

"You're welcome,"

Mr and Mrs. Calamy, and Dr. Smith filed out of his room and went downstairs. Tuberculosis consumed him most of the days, so Fang usually liked to stay out of the way and read. He curled up on his comfy bed, with the book that him and Rebecca would look at together. The moon shone through his window, highlighting part of his bookshelf that stood in his room.

* * *

"Sir Calamy," Sam started before he was interrupted by Mr. Calamy. "Please call me James,"

"Okay James... As I was saying, I think his sickness is getting worse. He's losing weight, he barely eats at home, and the finger clubbing is starting to occur."

James sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His second born son, one that would carry the name and hopefully one day marry Maya Brown. If the sickness gets worse, he could die. Then his other son came to mind: the one that would have a hard life because of him. Dylan had a different mother, which stood out easily with his blonde hair and blue eyes. When James Calamy thought of the moment he had with his mother, he comforted himself saying that it wasn't his fault. It was a time before he was married, still young and foolish. But his son would always be marked as bastard because of him. If James wanted his name to live on, it was Nicholas or no one.

"How can we help?"

"Well James, I've heard that being out in the country where there is less pollution would help. Also dry land,"

Calamy raised his right eyebrow before saying, "So we would have to move?"

Doctor Smith nodded. "That may be the only way Sir,"

* * *

"Max you insolent girl!" Jeb Batchelder snapped.

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Mother were all told to leave the room right whne he got home. It was how he greeted them. Jeb looked more irked than usual, which made Max curious. But as she stood in shock, not knowing what she did, her curiosity went away. His face was a shade of dark red and his blue eye showed hatred. He stood up from the table fast, almost knocking the chair over from behind him.

Max closed her eyes and sighed, before opening them slowly. "What did I do?"

"I _feed _you Max. I _clothe _you Max. I _let _you live. Why are you making me regret that?" He spat. "I heard what happened. You showed _them _your house!"

He made is way over to her. Jeb loomed over Max, making her feel small. Max doubled over in pain, realizing she was given an uppercut to the stomach. Then before she could react, a blow was given from the side. Max could hear a crackening sound, and she fell to the ground. She groaned, knowing that some of her ribs were broken. Her vision was blurred, but the outline of her father was visible. An item came closer, second by second, and she scrambled back trying to get away. Max was too late. The bottle smashed against her head and she blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry about this crappy chapter and about the long update. I'll try to update every week and make each chapter 1,000 words or more! (:  
Thanks for sticking with me, i really appreciate it!**

**If you have any ideas, criticism or anything like that please review!**

**I just started Game Of Thrones (the book) and I want to know if anyone else has read it.**

**So I guess thats my question of the day :P**

**Sorry if this isnt historically accurate**

**Thank you guys again! Seriously you all make my day (:**

**Forever Eh Bookworm**

**-Charlie**


End file.
